Revenge of the Rasengan
by Omega Nighthawk
Summary: Naruto returns after 5 years of training. He is faster and stronger than ever but there is a problem. Also a new and almost unbeatable enemy apears out of nowhere with a terrible secret. Ratet M for language, blood, lemon, rape and death.
1. an unusual homecoming

The Revenge of the Rasengan

Chapter 1

An unusual homecoming

It was still early in the morning but Jiraiya was already up an eating breakfast. They where only a few hours away from Konoha but Jiraiya insisted they should sleep before they arrive. He don't look forward to explain this situation to Tsunade but he know that he has to. „O Boy why does it have to be me?"

„Sensei is something wrong? You look half dead".

„No it's nothing. We should go now"

„Hai!"

_Looking half dead huh. Well I will be after we meet Tsunade_. Jiraiya thought

Tsunade was sitting in her office as someone was knocking at the door. _Who the hell wants to see me this early in the morning_ she thought angry.

„Enter!"

„Tsunade-sama you have two visitors" Shizune said a little thrilled

„Hey there Tsunade" Jiraiya shouted „how have you been? I must say you look damn hot this early in the morning".

„Cut that out you perv or I'll cut you in half. Tell me, what have you done with Naruto and who is this that person next to you?"

„Well you better take another look at **that guy** Tsunade" Jiraiya said with a little smirk on his face.

Tsunade took a better look and found it hard to believe what she saw. He was a picture of a man: 6' high, blond spike hair, a well shaped body, strong arms and legs and shining blue eyes. _God if I where only a few years younger_.

„Naruto! It's good to see you again. It looks like these years of training paid of huh!"

„Hai Hokage-sama" Naruto answered.

_Hokage-sama? Where did that come from_

„Well it looks like that that old perv trained you more than one way Naruto" Tsunade smirked „and I must say I'm impressed. How have you done that Jiraiya?"

„Well" Jiraiya started but was cut off by a loud voice from behind him.

„Tsunade-sama is it true? Is Naruto really back?" Sakura shouted while storming into the office with Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji behind her.

„Well I think he's back, but maybe we need a DNA test to be sure" Tsunade answered happy.

While Tsunade spoke those words, everyone was looking speechless at the person in front of her. Nobody said it, but everyone thought _THAT IS NARUTO?_

They where all stunned from his appearance for several minutes but no one was prepared for what happened next. Naruto bowed deep at the group and began "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this" he pointed at Jiraiya "is my sensei Jiraiya-sama. I'm looking forward to work with such great leaf shinobi as you are and hope we will work smooth together".

To say that they were stunned was an understatement. Sakura personally don't know what she should do. Laugh about his prank? yell at him? cry? punch him? _Yeah that's it! Punch him . . . hard!_

Naruto for himself took a look at the group in front of him. _If have to say the girls are pretty hot_. Suddenly he saw her. Dark pants, a pink overall, a black shirt, dark long hair, eyes almost pure white and a body of a goddess. Instantly he rushed to her and with both of his hands he took one of hers, making her blush.

"Hello there. My name is Naruto. May I ask yours beautiful young lady?"

Hinata doesn't know what to say because she was in a state of shock. _Naruto-kun is back – he doesn't know my name – he speaks so polite – __**HE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL**__!!!_

Finally she found her voice again but all she could stutter was "Na-Na-Naru. . . "

"Huh? Naru? Well that's an unusual name for such a beauty, but I like it. Say Naru, if your bodyguard there (he points at Neji) allows it, would you like to join me for dinner? My treat of course".

_O yeah definitely punch him . . . and not just once_! Sakura thought. _First he pretends that he doesn't know use, then he ignores me and to top it he asked HINATA ON A DATE AND NOT __**ME**_!

"Just die baka Naruto!" Sakura throws her fist at Naruto with all her might. Right at this moment several things happened: Tsunade jumped from her chair, Jiraiya tried to stop Sakura, Hinata eyes went wide, Ino's jar dropped and Naruto vanished instantly before her fist made contact with his head. Virtually at the same time he reappeared right behind Sakura with a kunai pointing at her neck "If you don't wish to die - **don't move**" he said with a such a cold voice that she froze instantly. No one, not even Tsunade dares to even blink after what they saw. Naruto moved so fast, that not even Lee was able to follow his movement. Jiraiya, the only one in the room who was not surprised with Naruto's performance took a deep breath before he spokes.

"OK . . . first of all. Naruto please release the girl and come over here. As for the rest of you, please close the door and take a seat, because what I have to say may take a while".

Everyone did what Jiraiya had told theme and after a few minutes he slowly continued.

"Alright, first of all let me tell you that Naruto did not fool you by pretending that he doesn't know you. It is quite the opposite. He was totally honest because about 2 month's ago . . . we fought against Uchia Itachi and Naruto was caught in his genjutsu. We where able to defeat him but the downside of that victory . . . well Itachi destroyed Naruto's mind and memory".

"HE DID WHAT" Tsunade shouted.


	2. to understand

The Revenge of the Rasengan

Chapter 2

To understand

Nobody dares to even breathe after what they all heard. It can't be can it. Naruto fought against Itachi and lost only his memory. It sounds horrible but he was lucky. Everybody knows that Itachi killed his entire clan all by himself (except for Sasuke) and with his Sharingan, he's on hell of an enemy. But Naruto fought against him and from the looks of things he won with all his body parts at the right place and his memory can be, with a little work, restored.

Almost all of the Rookies thought the same _Why should it be bad? We can restore his memory and everything will be fine. It would take Ino only a matter of minutes and Naruto was back to normal?_

Without hesitation Ino stood up and ready to perform her technique and enter his mind but before she could execute it she was stopped by Jiraiya.

"Hold it right there hottie. You can't enter his mind right now" Jiraiya told her.

"But why not? Don't worry, I won't mess it up or anything. Not that would even be possible, considering it is Naruto's mind".

"Listen up brat. There are three reasons why you can't enter his mind now" Jiraiya stated. "First of all, his mind was completely destroyed. For example if you told him that he was Orochimaru's bride he would believed it without question. So if you would make only one slide mistake while you are inside his brain you could destroy it even more. Secondly I'm not sure if your chakra would be enough to restore him alone and thirdly if you enter his mind right now, you would surely die in a matter of seconds".

As soon as he ended his speech almost everyone, mostly Ino, was stunned. How can this be? Dying because of entering someone's mind? That can only mean that his mind is dangerous but how? But before they could start with any question, Tsunade began.

"Alright everyone listen up and don't interrupt me. First, what I'm going to tell you is top secret and will not leave this room. If you do it mean death, UNDERSTAND?"

Al of the rookies nodded in shook.

"Good now where to begin? Jiraiya, how much does Naruto know?

"'Almost' everything".

"Only not why him right?"

Jiraiya nodded.

Tsunade took a deep breath before she spoke.

"18 years ago, our village was nearly destroyed because of the the nine-tailed fox. It killed many shinobi and it seemed almost impossible to stop it. But then the fourth Hokage was able to defeat it but it cost him life doing so. Now I know that all of you heard that story at the academy but that is not what really happened that night. The forth could not defeat the fox because of the great power it had so he sealed the spirit away in a newborn baby. That child saved our village and imprisoned the spirit of the nine-tailed fox within him. That's the reason why Ino was stopped by Jiraiya to enter Naruto's mind, because HE is that child. The Jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox and if you had entered his mind without that knowledge, the Kyuubi would kill you without hesitation".

To say that the group of shinobi where stunned after Tsunade's story would be the understatement of the year. Not only did they found out that the Kyuubi was not killed but sealed inside Naruto! How can this be?

"Naruto show them" Jiraiya said

"Hai sensei"

He lifted his shirt and jumpsuit over his flat belli and channelled some chakra to make the seal visible.

"This is the seal of the nine-tailed fox created by the fourth Hokage. It not only prevents the Kyuubi from escaping but allow Naruto to tap in to it's power and if the host dies so does the spirit".

After hearing all that everyone where lost in their own thought's.

Sakura: _So that's why he had no family and everyone in the village glares at him with such hate_.

Neji: (You don't know what it's like to branded with a mark that set's you apart. A mark that can never be wipe away. Oh yeah I know what that's like – so big deal, who cares?) _So he was right but compared to him my seal is nothing_.

Hinata: _He lived a life of sorrow but he saved everyone since the day he was born. How can they the villagers to that to him_?

Ino: _The spirit of the Kyuubi inside his mind. O boy, talk about a strong defences against my jutsu_.

Lee: _His power must be unbelievable after his training. Yeah! a new challenge for my tai-jutsu_.

Kiba: _That bastard must be stronger than everyone of us combined. Shit and thought I was getting close to beat him_.

Shino: _. . ._

Tenten: _So that's what he used against Neji during the exams. No wonder he was able to beat him. I wonder how strong he is now_.

Choji: _After all that I'm hungry_.

Shikamaru: _What a drag_.

Tsunade: _I wonder how many of theme will be his friends after what they had been told_?

Jiraiya: _What would it take to convince the girls to strip right now_?

"Alright now you all know his secret but there is more" Jiraiya began. "As I told you before Itachi destroyed Naruto's mind with his Sharingan and with a little afford we could restore him but unfortunately he took the worst time to attack us. As you all know Itachi worked for an organisation named Akatsuki. There goal was to get a hold of every tailed beast but we don't know why. That is why I took Naruto on that training mission and prepare him to fight against them to survive. In order to do that I thought I would be best if Naruto was able to fuse with the Kyuubi an gain all of it's power. It was a great idea if I say so myself but Itachi attacked us in the middle of his training and he couldn't finish that last step to gain complete control of the Kyuubi".

"How strong is he right now Jiraiya" Tsunade asked interested.

"Well I don't know how to describe it but let me tell you that that boy killed every last member of Akatsuki almost all by himself".

"WHAT!? You tell me that Naruto defeated ten S-class shinobi without your help?"

"Well yeah but as you know the last battle destroyed his mind".

After that the room was silent again because everyone lost their ability to speak. It was almost a miracle that nobody got a heart attack after all that but than again, what could be worse. They where told that the Kyuubi lives inside their friend, that he defeated the most powerful organisation in the world, that he is most likely the strongest shinobi ever lived and he can't remember anything as far as two month's ago. What could be worst than all this?

"Now the worst part. Because of Itachi's interference Naruto and the Kyuubi are fighting over Naruto's body and I don't think that Naruto can win. In other words: Naruto will die in about one week from now".


	3. talking and a challenge

The Revenge of the Rasengan

Chapter 3

Talking and a challenge

If someone had slapped her right now she would not care at all Hinata thought to herself. Since Naruto had been gone she prepared herself for his return. She trained everyday very hard so that he would noticed her strength and secretly she also prepared herself to tell him how she felt about him. In her mind everything was planed out perfectly. First she would invite him to 'train' with her and showed him how strong she is and than, after a nice lunch she would have told him that she was deeply in love with him. But all of her plans where instantly crushed with those last words Jiraiya-sama spoke and all she could do was crying.

After a long time, minutes or hours, nobody could tell Tsunade was the first one able to form a full sentence.

"W-What did you say? He will die in less than a week?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened her eyes again "Listen up you old pervert and listen good. If this is another of your stupid jokes than YOU will die in less than a second!"

"I'm sorry but this time I'm not joking. Let me explain it. Right before Naruto had finished the last part of the fusion ritual, Itachi attacked and disturbed it. My plan was that Naruto and the Kyuubi are fusing together step by step and it worked. His power, speed and chakra increased everytime and the fox was getting weaker and weaker after every step. But that last step of the ritual would have take place inside Naruto's mind and he had to face the Kyuubi directly in a fight. Unfortunately Itachi had to butt in and destroyed his mind and now the ritual is not complete and Naruto will not be able to win this fight against the fox. As soon as the fox kills Naruto in his own mind, Naruto will die and take the nine-tails with him and this battle will take place in exactly one week from today".

"But can't we do nothing to help him" Ino suddenly began "I mean if you all would help me and support me with your chakra we will be able to enter his mind together and assist him".

"Yeah she right" Sakura agreed "if we work together we will be able to beat that thing".

"Ohhh a fight against the Kyuubi spirit! Take me with you" Lee shouted.

"Now now now, slow down there and think about it" Jiraiya said "it's true that it 'could' work but are you sure that you really want to do that. Think about it for a moment, Naruto is strong – very strong, but it was his destiny since the day he was born and he told me once that he never ever want to but his friends into danger. That's also why we went on our training mission, not only the he can protect himself but his friends as well. Are you all sure that you would but your life's in danger to help him because if you get killed while you are in his mind – well your body can't live without a spirit if you know what I mean".

If he thought that anyone would hesitate he would be dead wrong because almost instantly everyone nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah, because he is our friend and if he is willing to but his life in danger for us than we will do the same" Neji stated.

Tsunade smiled after hearing those words. _It seems like you found some real friends brat_.

Naruto stayed silent the whole time while his sensei and the others talked and began to see why his sensei insisted that they should return to this village. They had just been told that he holds the spirit of their nightmares inside him and in a few days it will be gone with him forever but instead of being happy about that they are willing to but themselves into danger and help him. That big guy with those strange eyes also called him a friend. His sensei had told him about those guy's and from the looks of things he was right. They are nice – especially the girls. Jiraiya-sensei had told him about them but his specifications of theme where totally wrong. He told him that they where nice looking but as he can see now that that was an understatement. They where real hot and above average, especially that Naru girl. He really liked the way she blushed everytime he looked at her. He didn't exactly know why he asked her of all the girls in the room out to have lunch with him because they all looked gorgeous but for some reason it felt right.

"Alright" Tsunade began "because Naruto is back now and because I think all of you want to spent some time with him, you are all of duty for this week. I assume that you help him and get to know each other 'again'. But don't forget what I told you beforehand – tell nobody what I told you about the Kyuubi".

All of them nodded

"We will meet again in exactly one week from now and assist Naruto with his fight against the nine-tails".

"Dismissed!".

__________________________________________________________________________________________

A few minutes later the reunited Rookie 12 (without Sasuke) where sitting at the Hokage monument talking to Naruto and introduce themselves to him. It was weird for them to talk to him about themselves because they knew him for years but he practically had no memories about them but after half an hour it was just like old times. While Everyone telling him about their adventures, Naruto was wondering why Hinata 'not Naru' wasn't really talking to him. _Yeah she told me that her name was Hinata and that Neji was her cousin but that sums it_. _Why won't she talk to me_? he thought.

"Alright let me get this straight" Naruto began "this Sasuke guy was my best friend but almost killed me because he wants to kill his brother and left to this Orochimaru guy to get stronger. But this Orochimaru only want his body like a new suite and meanwhile I killed his brother. And you Sakura are in love with Sasuke and I was in love with you but you not with me and Sasuke didn't love you back but I promised you that I will him return to you? Has anyone except me also a headache?" he said holding his hand to his head.

Surprisingly even Sakura broke out in a hard laughter.

"Well Naruto, I have to say I'm curious about how strong you really are. Mind join me in a sparring match?"

"Hmm . . . Lee right? You told me that you only use tai-jutsu right? Well if you only trained that your whole life your skills must be excellent and I would like to fight you but I'm afraid I would hurt you doing so."

"Why's that?"

"Well you see after I lost my memory and Jiraiya-sensei told me that I contain the Kyuubi I attacked him because I thought he lied and I was furious. I mean think about it, you lost everything in your life, even your own name and some stranger told you that a dangerous beast lived inside of you and there is nothing you can do about it. Well as I just said I attacked him with nothing but tai-jutsu and the result was that he almost died".

"And you are afraid that that could happened again?" Neji asked

"Yeah, you see I really like you guy's but I'm afraid that if I hurt you, you won't be my friends anymore."

"I see. Don't worry about that because we know that you won't hurt any of use on purpose. Besides Lee is stronger than you think and if you don't look out he might hurt you and not the other way around" Neji answered.

"Alright then let's do it Lee"

"Yosh!"

_THIS should be good_ the other thought.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Not far away form the scene behind some trees, Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai where watching the group.

"What do you think Kakashi? Who long can Naruto last against my student with only tai-jutsu?" Gai asked.

"Well it's hard to say. A few years ago I could have answered but you must not forget that he was trained for 5 years by Jiraiya. Although he forgot it all but a body don't forget tai-jutsu training" Kakashi said calm.

"Your right but let's see if all that training was worth it" Kurenai add.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

In the woods not to far away from the village two figures are walking calmly towards the village walls.

"What do you think? How long will they be able to last before they want to surrender?" The taller one asked.

"I don't care about that, just remember that I'm the one who get's to kill HIM!" The other one demanded.

"Don't worry about it because I won't interfere. Just make sure you kill him for good this time . . . Sasuke-kun".

"Orochimaru-sama, the strike force is ready and awaits your command".

"Good. Kabuto how long do need?"

"Just a few minutes Orochimaru-sama. Everything is in place and the summoning is nearly complete" Kabuto answers.

"Perfect. Nothing will stand in my way this time. In a few hours Konoha will be deleted from the map."

Next time: Naruto's training results


	4. naruto's training results

The Revenge of the Rasengan

Chapter 4

Naruto's training results

Their where only a few opportunities in his whole life when he was really nervous. But nothing could compare with the excitement Lee felt as soon as he took his favourite fighting stance and prepared himself for one of his greatest fights ever. True, he fought against many friends and enemies in his life and because of his training with his sensei he thought he had been prepared for any situation, but right he would finally be able to test his skills against Naruto. He, who beat his internal rival and probably, after his training with Jiraiya-sama and the Kyuubi chakra, the strongest Ninja in the village. The thought alone made him tremble with excitement and made him wonder, if it could get any better than this.

"Ok Lee . . . since you told me that you only use tai-jutsu it would only be fair to use only tai-jutsu myself" Naruto said calm.

_No it can't get any better that this now_

"Is he insane?" Kiba asked shocked "A tai-jutsu battle against Lee is an S-rank suicide".

"Your right. There is absolutely now way to win against Lee that way" Tenten added.

"B-But he defeated Neji-niisan only using tai-jutsu" Hinata answered.

"That may be true but that was almost 5 years ago and I underestimated him then" Neji defended himself.

"Well let's see whether he can pervade or not because it seems like they are ready to start" Shikamaru stated.

With that said everyone returned their attention back at the two fighters only to see that Naruto never changed his stance from the moment he stepped on the field. But before they could ask anything Lee dashed forward and placed a kick at Naruto's jar. But it never mad contact because Naruto simply ducked and tried to sweep Lee with a roundhouse kick aimed at his other leg. Lee on the other hand jumped back a bit and began to bombard Naruto with his fists. Naruto however blocked every hit and his fists also began to fly at his opponent. They both continued for several minutes with their 'dance' of blocking and attacking until their fists connected with on another thus sending them a few feed into the opposite direction.

"Wow Lee I never thought anyone could fight like this. You are truly amazing".

"You to Naruto-kun, although I expected nothing less from you".

"I only have on question Lee. Why don't you remove your weights?"

"So you figured it out huh. I only remove them when the life's of many important people are at stake".

"You mean as a last resort or something?"

"Yeah kind of but also to train my body during my fights they help me to get stronger".

"I see but . . . ". Naruto suddenly stopped speaking.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?"

"I'm sorry Lee but I'm afraid that we have to resume our match later".

**-----------****BOOOOOOOM-----------**

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Listen Tsunade I know how that sounds but I'm afraid that it's true" Jiraiya said

"But it can't be true. Are you really sure that you can trust that information".

"Yeah I'm sure of that and considering the circumstances I'm afraid that he is not strong enough".

There was a long silence.

"Why now after all these years" Tsunade began slowly

**-----------****BOOOOOOOM-----------**

__________________________________________________________________________________________

After their fists clashed Sakura allowed herself to look away from the scene only to see Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai where slowly approaching their group. But before she could ask theme what they thought about Lee and Naruto's fight she heard a big explosion at the main gate and rushed to the fence of the Hokage monument, the entire group of shinobi right behind her.

"There are 500 ninja's right outside the village, two of the with an high amount of chakra and a few of theme are preparing some sort of summoning behind the frontline" Naruto began calm "and from the looks of things they used some sort of invisible barrier around the whole village so nobody can get in or out".

After he finished he turned around and saw that his newfound friends and those three newcomers stared at him almost shocked.

"H-How do you know all that Naruto?" Kakashi asked him.

"Well after I started to fuse with the Kyuubi my senses increased and I'm able to feel chakrastructures. For example I can tell you are a jonin level shinobi and your main chakra affinity is lightning. Also that left eye of yours seems like a kekkei genkai of some sort but it doesn't belong to you in the first place but to one of those who are attacking the village".

"One of theme . . . but that would mean . . . listen everyone" Kakashi almost shouted "Orochimaru and Sasuke are the one's attacking our village! I'm going to break a hole in that barrier Naruto mentioned. After that we are going to split up in three teams – Gai your team will defend the civilians – team Asuma your duty is to protect the Hokage – Kurenai your team along with Sakura, Naruto and myself are going to counterattack and try to capture Sasuke and kill Orochimaru – everything clear?"

A collective nod

"Alright stand back everyone" Kakashi said and began charging chakra in his palm.

"**RAIKI**!"

His palm made contact with the barrier but it didn't even scratched the surface.

"What kind of barrier is that?" Gai asked in disbelieve.

"It contains a high amount of chakra" Neji explained "I say you have to hit at least 50 times with that technique to crack a hole in it but it would only have the size of your palm".

"But how is that even possible? I mean that attack from Kakashi should have at least damaged the barrier more than that" Kurenai stated.

"Neji, Hinata . . . could you please pinpoint those who are creating this thing and tell me where they are" Naruto asked putting his hands on their shoulders.

Hinata almost fainted as soon as he touched her but she managed to stay on her feed. Both Hyuuga's activated their Byakugan and scanned the surroundings and after a few seconds they found their pray and showed Naruto their location. Naruto closed his eyes and focused his senses on them.

_I see. Four of them. Watertyp chakra. Easy enough_.

"Please step back guy's because this barrier is going down" Naruto said and charged chakra in his palm.

Kakashi thought he knew what Naruto had planed and he was almost right . . . almost.

Naruto created a perfect Rasengan in his hand and without a clone to assist but what he does next surprised them all. All of the sudden the spinning ball of pure chakra in his hand turned from it's blue color to a deep crimson color as if he was holding a ball of fire. Without any explanation Naruto dashed at the barrier and slammed his Rasengan right at it.

"**FIRESTYLE RASENGAN**!"

With those words and a gigantic explosion Naruto not only cracked but destroyed the whole barrier surrounding the village.

"Unbelievable" that was everything Kakashi could say before Naruto turned to him.

"Well I'm not finished jet".

Naruto turned around again and again charged a Rasengan but this time it was way more different because he didn't use his palm but his fingertips and not only one but four at once and they had the size of little marbles. The entire group of shinobi couldn't believe their eyes. They knew that Naruto learned that technique from Jiraiya but not only was he able to combine it with a fire-element but now he was holding four of them at once with his fingers alone. Without delay Naruto reached his arm at the four shinobi who had created the barrier.

"**RASENGAN SNIPER**!"

He shoot the four spiral balls right at those four nin and each made contact with it's target.

"Neji, Hinata . . . I believe you can assure that I hit right?"

The two Hyuuga's had their Byakugan still active but where only able to nod. It was Neji who could form a few words "Hit them . . . right at . . . their hearts. All four . . . are dead".

Kakashi couldn't help himself but to raise his forehead protector and use his Sharingan to confirm himself that what he saw was no Gen-jutsu or something of the sort. But it was all true. Right in front of him and all the others stands Naruto. An 18 year old genin who had surpassed not only him but his new teacher Jiraiya and the forth Hokage as well.

"Ähm . . . Kakashi-san was it . . . right? I think we should get this plan of yours into action."

At any other situation Kakashi had used a Hinata move right now and fainted but he recollect his thoughts and nodded.

"Alright everyone we proceed as planned. You all know what you have to do . . . and would anyone please weak Hinata up".

__________________________________________________________________________________________

A few minutes later ex-team 7 and team Kurenai with a fully awake Hinata where fighting inside the village against an army of sound shinobi.

"Fuck who many are their and why the hell are they attacking use now?" Kiba shouted right after he stabbed his kunai in the throat of his opponent.

"Quit complaining Kiba. Now you don't need to walk the dog" Shino said emotionless

_How the hell can Hinata endure those two psychos_ Sakura thought while she began to heal some injuries from a woman who got stabbed in the back.

Hinata was surrounded by four enemy's and activated her Byakugan as each of her opponents throw a kunai at her. She bend on of her knees and jumped above the knifes without touching them at all. Because of her move the kunai's hit each of her opponents killing them instantly. Satisfied with her little stunt she joined her teammates who finished with their fights aswell.

Meanwhile Kakashi throw a **CHIDORI** into the chest of an enemy and saw Naruto kneeling over an injured villager. All of the sudden Naruto jumped on the roof at the highest building near him and screamed.

As soon as they heard his scream Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sakura and Kurenai looked at him, wondering what happened.

"**You bastards! How could you do this to her. She was pregnant!**" Naruto shouted while he charged a Rasengan inside both of his palms.

"**You won't leave her alive I swear!**"

Kakashi almost instantly knew what happened. That injured villager he saw was a pregnant wife and those sound nin stabbed her belly and killed the baby in to process. But before he feel hatred or anything . . .

"**RASENGAN RAPID-FIRE!**"

As soon as Naruto shouted those words he began to throw on of his spiral balls at an enemy and tear him apart. Right after that he throw his next one at another with the same effect and instantly he charged a new Rasengan at his empty palm again. After a few seconds it really looked like rapid-fire attack. First the throw than the recharge and another throw. A minute after Naruto began his attack you could barely see his hands clearly because of the fast movement but the miracle was that he only hit enemy's as he continued his madness attack.

Another minute later he finished his barrage and was breathing heavily.

"Shit . . . I guess . . . I went a . . . little over- . . . board".

_A little_ Kakashi thought amazed at what he saw. _After this is all over I have to speak with Jiraiya and ask him what the hell he did with Naruto in those five years_.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Orochimaru-sama we lost more than half of our man and for some reason the barrier has been destroyed" Kabuto shouted.

"It look's like you underestimated them Orochimaru-_sama_" Sasuke said foolish.

"Are they ready jet" Orochimaru asked Kabuto.

"Hi, they are ready and waiting at your command" Kabuto answered.

"Perfect *giggle* just let it loose Kabuto".

"Hi, Orochimaru-sama".

"Let's see what those Konoha losers will do now *giggle*".

"**S****UMMONING JUTSU"**

__________________________________________________________________________________________

A few miles away deep in the woods, eight figures where standing behind a ninth one.

"Master it has begun" one of them stated

"Let's find out what the nine-tails is really capable of".

Next time: A Nightmare becomes reality


	5. a nightmare becomes reality

The Revenge of the Rasengan

**Author's Note**: First I would like to thank you all for your reviews so far. As some of you may noticed, my writing is very bad because my mother language is german and english is only my secondary language so I have a really hard time with the grammar but I will do my best to please you guy's so please be patience with me. Feel free to judge me but consider this: Try to write a good fan story of your favourite Manga/Anime in a completely different language and see how it works.

Furthermore let me tell you that these first chapters where merely the foreplay of my story. I predict that as soon as I'm finished with my story it will have eventually more than 60 chapters at least. As for the pairings I think that they will engage very soon.

Also I don't own Naruto

Chapter 5

A Nightmare becomes reality

"What the hell was that"! Tsunade shouted in disbelieve. After team Asuma arrived in her office and after a few orders she yelled at a group of jonin, she observed the fight in front of the main gate from her office window. After Naruto's "lightshow" that was the only question she could ask her former teammate because she was afraid that it was just a dream.

"Well I told you that his power and speed increased everytime we performed the fusion ritual right? What you saw right now . . . well it was only a warm up but I think that he used a little bit to much chakra because he doesn't want to hurt anyone but his enemy's."

"A **WARM UP**!? He freaking killed more than half of the invaders with that move. I thought you said that he will be probably not strong enough to survive against the nine-tails but after what he pulled right now-"

"That's the problem" he cut her off "because more than half of that power you saw wasn't his own. Don't forget that as long as the ritual isn't complete he can't control the fox chakra and as soon as their inner combat begins, he will have to fight completely without it. Furthermore as you know, he lost his memory and therefore he only knew a few techniques and everyone related to the Rasengan."

"So in other words the Rasengan is his only real technique right now and he only can alter it?"

"That's right but I don't think it's bad. You see, after the Itachi incident he forgot almost everything he learned but for some reason he didn't forget how to create a Rasengan but without his clone to support he had to think of another way to use it."

"What do you mean **another way**?"

"Well" he began but was interrupted from what he saw at the front gate.

_A summon? I hope I'm wrong but I have a really bad feeling about this_.

"Tsunade I have to go. I think the boy will need me in a couple of minutes."

With that said Jiraiya jumped through the open window at her office and dashed towards the main gate.

_Shit I hope I'm not too late_.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

_It can't be! How? Why?_ Kakashi though

"Kakashi-sensei . . . what is . . . that?" Sakura tried to ask unable to hide her fear.

Naruto on the other hand just stared at that thing right in front of him and for some reason he instantly knew what it was.

"It's been a long time . . . Shukaku" he said calm.

As soon as Kakashi heard his former Student he was finally able to talk again.

"Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai . . . we have to fall back **RIGHT NOW**. Protect the civilians and hide somewhere safe!" He shouted.

"**OH Yeah! I finally free again baby! Yeah!"** Shukaku shouted happy with his deep demonic voice

"Well don't get to exited because" Naruto said and began raising his chakra as high as possible "today I will end your existence." He finished and started his assault.

"**R****ASENGAN RAPID-FIRE!"**

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kakashi would you mind telling me what the hell **that** is?" Kurenai requested

"Yeah I have never seen something like that" Kiba added

"I-It l-looks like a d-de-demon" Hinata stutter

"You're right it is a demon but non you will ever see again. Remember what Tsunade-sama told you about Naruto and the Kyuubi inside of him."

They all nodded

"Well the Kyuubi or nine-tailed-fox is not the only demon sealed inside a human body. In fact there are eight other's in this world and that **THING** over there is one of them. Shukaku the sand spirit and it was sealed inside Gaara but I don't know how Orochimaru was able to summon it here."

"Right whatever you say but we have Naruto and he has also a demon inside him so we are safe right?" Sakura asks hopefully.

"Sure we are! I mean he beat Gaara already a few years ago and now after his training he is stronger than ever. There is no way the Sand thing can beat him now." Kiba laughed out loud.

"Shut up Kiba" Kakashi said angry "because we are in much greater danger than you think! It's true that Naruto defeated Gaara but Shukaku's power had been held back at that time because Naruto fought against Gaara and Shukaku. But now Shukaku has its own free will and nobody is holding him back and he can use his full power against his enemy's."

"What do you mean Kakashi?" Kurenai asks him not sure what he was saying.

"In other words . . . Naruto can use the chakra of the Kyuubi but only to some degree because if he would use to much we would certainly die because his body can't handle it. Right now Shukaku has no such limitation of a human body and can use all of his power while Naruto can't."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

_Shit I was right_ Jiraiya thought while he was jumping over the rooftops towards the battlefield.

"Well that confirms it . . . but why after all those years. Damn I have to act quickly or the village is doomed."

With that he jumped from the roof down and slammed his palm on the ground.

"**SUMMONING JUTSU**"

With a big smokescreen he suddenly stands on top of Gamabunta.

"What's up Jiraiya?" the toad asks and saw Shukaku in front of him, attacked by Naruto's Rasengan barrage.

"Ah I see. Shukaku again huh? Well it's been some time since I fought with him but somehow he feels different. Hey Jiraiya what is going on here?"

"It's a long story. I tell you later but right now we have to back up Naruto before he kills himself."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"**Nah-ha-ha that tickles**" Shukaku laughs as soon as Naruto fired his first Rasengan at him.

_Damn why can't I hurt him__?_ Naruto thought still throwing one Rasengan after another at Shukaku but not on of them seemed to do any damage.

_It looks like I'm throwing eggs against a wall trying to bust it down but what else can I do?_

"Oi Naruto . . . stop that attack and let me handle him!"

Naruto immediately stopped his assault and turned his head towards the voice.

"Sensei! What took you so long?"

"Shut up I had other things to do but now back off and let me at him . . . Bunta oil!"

After that order Jiraiya and Gamabunta used their oil-fire combo and wrapped their enemy whit a gigantic fireball earning a painful scream from Shukaku.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Master someone is interfering."

"Seems like Jiraiya. I can't believe that old relic is still alive."

"Whatever. He is only a hair in the soup."

"Useless."

"Stop your chattering and observe the fight. I want to know if he's ready or not."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sensei that won't work. He is nothing but a mass of chakra and sand. We need a strong water-jutsu and blow him away in one shoot."

"Your right but a simple water attack won't do shit on him. I think we should use another combo attack including water and wind but I can't use any water-jutsu at that level."

"Well I could use my "**Waterstyle Rasengan**" and "**Windstyle Rasengan**" simultaneously but I'm afraid that it won't be enough."

"I'm afraid so too. But I think a got an idea but it will be tricky."

"What do you mean sensei?"

"No time for questions now. Naruto you have to find Kakashi and Hinata and lead them over here. GO."

"**WINDSTYLE WINDBULLET**"

"**WATERSTYLE LIQUIDBULLET**"

Shukaku and Gamabunta shouted and their attacks clashed into another thus creating a big rainshower inside the village.

"Hey Jiraiya I don't think I can hold out much longer" Gamabunta told him.

"Just a few minutes buddy and then you can go and rest."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto found Hinata inside a big building guarding a few villagers. Without thinking he crashed through the door only to avoid a few shuriken she throws at him.

"N-Naru-to-kun I I'm sorry I th-thought y-you where an en-enemy."

"Don't worry about it now. Hinata-chan you have to come with me."

"Na-Naruto-kun? W-wh-what d-do you n-need m-m-me for?"

"Not questions right now we need to find Kakashi-san too. My sensei told me to find you two and bring you back with me because he had an idea to defeat Shukaku. Now quick get on my back."

"W-what? W-why s-sh-should I d-do th-that?"

"Well Kakashi-san is quite far away and we will be faster if I carry you."

Hinata could not believe what happened to her. First she was able to see him again after five years – then he asks her out although he lost all of his memory's – then he showed her some amazing techniques while destroying a barrier and killing four enemy ninja's without fail and now she would be able to touch him while she was sitting on his back.

_Wait a minute__! That would also mean that . . . his hands would touch my butt!_

At this thought Hinata's eyes widened right before she fainted – again.

"Hinata-chan! _Great why must she faint right now at all times_ Naruto thought_ although she looks pretty cute while she is asleep_.

_Damn not now! I have a job to do!_ He kicked himself mentally picked her up bridal style and rushed out on the streets to find Kakashi.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

A few minutes later Kakashi was jumping over the roofs of his hometown. Right behind him was Naruto holding a still sleeping Hinata in his arms. If it where a different situation it would almost look to funny but right not right now.

"Naruto" Kakashi shouted over his shoulder "do you have any idea of what Jiraiya-sama had planed?"

"Not one but I'm sure I can work but we have to hurry or it might be too late. Gamabunta is almost out of chakra and Shukaku still has not a scratch on him."

At the same moment Hinata awakes and opened her eyes. She had a hard time not to faint again after she saw at where she was.

"N-Naruto-kun? W-What h-ha-happened?"

"Ahh good morning sleepy-head. Well you sort of collapsed and I had to carry you all the way here."

"I s-see. I'm s-sorry a-ab-about t-that b-but . . . "

"Heh don't worry about it. Besides you look pretty cute while you where sleeping. But I must say you look much cuter with your eyes open."

"Wait until you see the rest of me" _DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD!!!_

"Huh . . . ohh . . . can hardly wait!"

It was almost too much for her to handle and she wanted nothing more than just faint again but for some reason she couldn't.

_God why did I __said that. Please let me just die right here._

"Heads up you two, we are almost there" Kakashi shouted and increased his speed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Jiraiya hat run out of ideas. He had used almost every trick he knew but nothing hat any effect and Shukaku wasn't even trying.

"Hey Bunta, you got any ideas left because I don't know what else I could try?"

"Don't look at me. It was your idea to fight against this thing not mine."

"Sheesh thanks for the support you stupid old . . . "

"Sensei!"

Jiraiya turned around and saw that Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata had arrived but before he could asked why Hinata where in Naruto's arms he decided that that could wait.

"Perfect timing you three, now on with my plan. Hinata I need you to pinpoint this guy's weakspot by using your Byakugan and show us the location with the weakest chakra formation. Kakashi – use your strongest water-style attack against that point. Naruto you have to use your combo that you wanted to use earlier. Bunta and I will distract him in the meantime but I don't think I would a second time so make your first attack count. Got it?"

All three nodded

Hinata activated her Byakugan and began to search for a weakspot. Meanwhile Naruto charged two Rasengan's with both his palms and Kakashi raced through dozens of seals. After Kakashi was finished and ready he looked at Naruto and again couldn't believe what he saw. In his right palm he holds a Rasengan infused with wind elemental chakra and the one in his left seems like infused with water.

_How is that possible? First fire and now water and wind! Does that mean that_ . . .

Before Kakashi could finished his though Naruto slammed both of his chakra-infused spiral-balls together, thus forming a new one in to process.

"**WATER-WINDSTYLE RASENGAN**"

This new Rasengan was at least double the size of the old one and looked like a water infused tornado from Kakashi's point of view. He again reminded himself that after that fight is over he had to talk with Jiraiya about his training-methods.

"Hinata have you found anything jet?" Kakashi asked not sure if she would find anything at all.

"Yes. Although I'm not sure if you can call it a weakspot but the chakra formation under his last rib on the left side is definitely weaker."

"Naruto you heard?"

"Yeah I did."

"Jiraiya-sama we are ready when you are!" Kakashi shouted towards him.

"Great just time it right the first time because Bunta here will have to leave after that."

Both ninja's prepared themselves and as soon as Gamabunta jumped out of the way they unleashed their attacks.

"**WATERSTYLE WATERDRAGON-JUTSU**"

"**WATER-WINDSTYLE RASENGAN**"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow not bad at all. I must say they are a good team."

"Master this attack will destroy him."

"Alright I have seen enough. He's not ready yet. Cut the connection. We are leaving."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Both attacks combined right after they where unleashed thus forming a completely new technique in the process.

"**DOUBLE DRAGON RASENGAN**"

A gigantic pile of water with the shape of a dragon with two heads was rushing towards Shukaku. However seconds before the impact Shukaku disappeared with a big BOOF without ever getting hit.

"What happened? Did we beat him?" Kakashi asks

"No I'm afraid not. He was just called back." Jiraiya answered "hey Bunta thanks for your help."

"Whatever. Just make sure that next time we don't have to face an enemy of this calibre."

With that the big toad vanished also with a BOOF.

"Alright I would say job well done guys" Jiraiya said "I'm in for some sake."

"I don't think we are done jet sensei." Naruto stated

"Huh? Why not? I mean the bad guys are blown away and Shukaku has decided to leave with his tail between his legs. What else is there to do?"

"Ahh Jiraiya. Always on the slow side huh?"

This new voice sounded too familiar and without thinking Jiraiya turned his head around.

"Not you again. Why don't you just drop dead huh?"

All four shinobi are now looking at the newcomer at the gate and Hinata decided that maybe this wasn't her day afterall.

Sasuke and Orochimaru had returned to Konoha.

Next time: Sakura's guts and Naruto's rage


	6. sakura's guts and naruto's rage

The Revenge of the Rasengan

Chapter 6

Sakura's guts and Naruto's rage

From afar distance Sakura saw the attack Naruto and Kakashi used and questioned her again if all her training with Tsunade-sama in the past five years really had been enough. Granted she had become a great med-nin and whatever her fist hits she shatters but all she could do against that big freak Shukaku was running away and guard a few villagers. Meanwhile Naruto fought with everything he got although he could only use a few of his techniques and had been totally worn out so that she and the others could get away.

_Yeah some __shinobi you are_ she thought _the only thing you did was healing a few civilians and run away as soon as a strong enemy appears_.

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't realise that she was walking slowly towards the main gate to her friends and another blast from her past.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

A few miles away Kabuto rushed through the wood as fast as possible. After Shukaku had 'lost' the battle he knew what he had to do. He only needed a few minutes to reach his target and stopped breathless in front of a group of eight ninja's.

"Why? Why did you do this Tadashi-sama?"

"Don't question my reasons you lowborn scum. Because of you and that bitch you call master my precious treasure almost got destroyed so I stepped in."

"But he had almost won. It make's no sense. You yourself said that there is no way that Shukaku could lose against Konoha and yet you betrayed us and . . . ".

In that instant Kabuto felt a huge pain in his chest and looked down at himself. The person he had been talking to suddenly appeared behind him and pierced a hand through his lung. Without enough air inside his chest Kabuto was only able to gasp and spit blood. Slowly the hand was leaving his body and without the 'assistance' his body suddenly seems too heavy for his legs to support it. Falling on his knees Kabuto tries to heal himself but for some reason he was unable to feel any chakra inside his body.

"I hate to be insulted you little scumbag. Maybe I should burn it in your head so you don't forget it."

With a swift hand motion Kabuto's head had been cleanly separated from his neck causing his lifeless body falling on the wet ground.

"Alright guy's we are leaving."

"Yes Master Tadashi" the group replied.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura had almost reached the gate and suddenly she felt that something was wrong but she couldn't point her finger on it. For some reason it felt to quiet for her.

_Why is nobody shouting or celebrating or anything? I mean the village had been rescued and Shukaku has been defeated. Why the hell is nobody happy about that?_

But before she could think of anything else something orange flashed through her sight and crashed into the wall next to her. Instantly she jumped back, ready to attack anything that would emerge out of the hole.

"Damn!" She heard someone cursing inside that hole.

Moments later she saw Naruto crawling slowly outside and breathing hard. Sakura only needed a few moments to analyse his condition. He was sweating, breathing hard and his clothes where torn. All in all nothing a good night sleep and a shopping tour couldn't fix. The real issue is his left arm. It had a deep cut from his shoulder to his forearm and was bleeding heavily.

"Naruto wait let me heal that . . . ".

"Ahh Sakura. I was wondering if you finally found your place as a ninja. It seems like I was right . . . you are useless."

After those words Sakura froze instantly.

_That voice . . . it can't be__._

She looked at Naruto and saw that his eyes are fixed at the roof right next to her and she followed his gaze.

"Sas . . . uke . . . –kun?"

There he was. The love of her life was standing only a few feet away from her but form some reason she was only able to say his name over and over again. Sasuke had his cursed seal already active and big black stripes are covering his entire body.

"Sakura! Get out of here and find Hinata-chan. That bastard stabbed her because she protected me." Naruto shouted at her but she couldn't react.

"Damn it Sakura . . . get out of here. He is to strong for you. He will kill you if you stay. GO!"

"But what about you Naruto" She asks with concern.

"Don't worry about me. Just go and find Hinata-chan because I owe her my life and I have to repay her somehow." Naruto said.

"Ok I will find her and you make sure that you stay alive because if I have to tell her that you died after I saved her . . . ."

"Yeah I got it. Now go."

With that Sakura dashed away towards the main gate leafing her ex teammates behind.

"Sorry for the delay but now we can continue you bastard."

"Hah, don't worry about Sakura or the bitch of yours. As soon as I'm finished with you it's their turn. Maybe I will take 'good care' of them before killing them.

"You won't touch them you asshole I promise you!"

"We will see about that loser. Now come."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura arrived at the main gate after a couple of minutes and saw that Jiraiya and Kakashi where both fighting against Orochimaru and Hinata was leaning against a pile of rubble with her hand pressing against her stomach. Without hesitation she ran towards the Hyuuga heiress.

"Hinata are you ok?"

"Na- *cough* Naruto-kun?"

"Don't worry about him. He is sill fighting with Sasuke-kun and he told me to look for you. He said that you saved his life and I have to make sure that you stay alive so he can repay you afterwards."

"No you have to help him Sakura."

"What do you mean?"

"Something happened to Naruto as soon as Sasuke-kun attacked him. I don't know what happened but all of the sudden Naruto-kun . . . he wasn't himself anymore."

"I don't understand Hinata. What do you mean he wasn't himself anymore?" Sakura asks worried.

"Well it seams almost like . . . well as if he was . . . like that time . . . the mission to bring Sasuke-kun back."

"What?"

"I think that seeing Sasuke-kun again . . . his memories . . . he is in trouble Sakura. You have to help him."

"Alright let me heal you first and then we are helping him together ok?"

Hinata only nodded.

_What the hell did she meant. That mission five years ago to bring Sasuke-kun back had failed __and . . . oh shit I think I know what she meant._

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Elsewhere Naruto fired another Rasengan at Sasuke but he easily cut it with his sword in two halves.

_Damn it all. How is he able to deflect my attacks so easy?_

"What's wrong loser. I thought that after five years you would be stronger than that."

"Screw you. With my next attack I will bring you down!"

_What's with this guy? It seams like he can read my movements. How is that possible?__ Guess I have no choice but to use IT now._

With that in mind Naruto but his hands together in the tiger-seal and gather up a massive amount of chakra.

"What are you planning now loser? Don't tell me that you want to use your shadow-clones now. You already know that that won't work against me."

_Shadow__clones? What does that mean?_

Naruto suddenly felt a huge pain in his head and slammed his right hand against his forehead.

"Aaaaarrrrrggghhhh"

Unable to bear the pain he fell on his knees and closed his eyes. Pictures of a little blond ninja flashed trough his vision and everytime he saw that that little knucklehead used a certain technique.

_Why am I seeing this? Who is that? What technique is that? Why can't I remember?_

Something snapped in his head and the pain disappeared completely. Not sure what he saw Naruto slowly stood up and looked at his opponent.

"Alright Sasuke-teme. I don't know what that was right now but . . . I think I will follow your advice.

Naruto suddenly slammed his hands together and used the seal he saw in his thoughts.

"**SHADOWCLONE-JUTSU**"

All of the sudden hundreds of Naruto clones appeared out of nowhere.

"Now we can get started asshole."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura and Hinata arrived at the scene right after Naruto used his signature jutsu.

"Wait a minute. Shadow-clones? But I thought that he had forgotten all of his techniques."

"BYAKUGAN"

"Sakura-chan . . . something is wrong. The chakra-flow in his head . . . it looks disturbed."

"What do you mean? Is he in danger or something?"

"I can't tell but I don't think it's a good sign. I don't think that his brain can last much longer with that amount of chakra."

"Your right but what can we do? If we interfere now we will get killed for sure."

"Well I think I got an idea but I don't think you will like it."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

_Well it took him long enough. Let's see how strong he __really is._

Sasuke attacked Naruto's clones and destroyed them one by one. After a few minutes he decided that attacking destroying them one by one was boring and he jumped in the air and rushed trough a few and seals.

"**FIRESTYLE FIREBALL-JUTSU"**

Almost instantly all of the remaining clones puffed away inside a big fireball and only the original was still standing with a Rasengan in his right palm.

Without thinking Sasuke made a few handseals and focused his chakra in his palm.

"Alright let's finish this loser."

"**CHIDORI"**

"**RASENGAN"**

Both attacks crushed together thus sending both users in the opposite direction. Sasuke slammed into the building behind him and Naruto into the one behind him.

_Fuck why the hell can't I beat him that way?_Sasuke thought

_Why does this seam so familiar? _Naruto thought

Sasuke got up again but still felt a little dizziness because of the impact. Already thinking of his next move he suddenly felt something. He looked up only to see something pink next to him.

_What the . . . _

That was the last thing he could think before Sakura's fist made contact with his jar thus sending him again trough the wall and leaving him unconscious.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sakura-chan quickly help me . . . Naruto is in pain!"

After Sakura punched her 'love' with all her might trough a wall she suddenly felt guilty but Hinata's voice snapped her out of it and she rushed to her only to see that Naruto was lying on his knees and blood shooting out of his nose. Hinata tried to stop the bleeding but it doesn't seam to help.

"Hinata what happened to him?"

"I don't know but after he clashed with Sasuke-kun and got up again he said something and than . . . ."

"What did he say?"

"Well I don't know what it means but he said something like . . . valley of ends."

Sakura's eyes sudden widened after those words and all of the sudden all pieces are coming together in her head.

"Hinata we must take him to Tsunade-sama right now."

"Why what is happening to him?" Hinata asks with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know for sure but I think that after he saw Sasuke-kun again and after he fought with him some of his memories suddenly came back to him."

"But why should that be bad and why is he bleeding so strong?"

"From the looks of things I would say that his brain wasn't ready for that jet. If we don't hurry . . . who knows what will happen to him."

Suddenly Naruto stood up and both girls immediately saw that something was wrong with his eyes. His right eye had the normal sky-blue color but his left had turned crimson.

"Alright where is that ero-sennin huh? He promised me he would train me yesterday but disappeared all of the sudden. Wait until I get . . . . . . . . Sakura-chan? Hinata? Why are you here? Boy you both look hot. Could you teach me the transformation?

Sakura had no idea what do say but she had a hunch.

"Naruto . . . where are we" she asks him

"Why do you ask? Konoha hospital. Right after that teme had almost killed me but . . . wait a minute . . . what am I wearing and where to hell are Shikamaru and obaa-chan?"

Hinata looked at him with disbelieve but Sakura knew what had happened to him. She leaned over to Hinata.

"Quick Hinata . . . knock him out . . . I will explain it later."

First Hinata hesitates but the look in Sakura's eyes told her that it was the only option right now. After Hinata hit a few of Naruto's chakra points he collapsed in her arms.

"Ok Sakura, now tell me why I knocked my Naruto-kun unconscious and you better have a good explanation because if you don't."

"Hey easy there I will explain everything to you but first we need to get him to Tsunade-sama."

_Did I miss something? __**MY**__ Naruto-kun?_

Next time: a legendary kekkei genkai


	7. a lengendary kekkei genkai

The Revenge of the Rasengan

**Author's Note: Hey guy's I hope that you liked my story so far and I'm trying to write as fast as I can to bring you more of it but I have a ****little problem right now. I'm planning to write a LEMON scene but I'm not sure if I should write it inside Chapter 8 or 9. Please tell me what you would like. (Maybe some wishes or something)**

Chapter 7

A legendary Kekkei Genkai

Inside a small hospital room guarded by several AMBU members Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Gai, Kurenai and all members of the rookie 12 (without Sasuke) where sitting around Naruto's bed. Six hours had passed since the attack but nobody inside the little room felt like celebrating. After a few hours everyone had known what really happened during the attack. Naruto's and Kakashi's 'victory' against Shukaku – Hinata's move the rescue Naruto from Sasuke's attack – How Jiraiya and Kakashi killed Orochimaru and of course Naruto's odd reaction after the fight with Sasuke.

"What I don't understand . . . how was Sakura able to defeat Sasuke so easily." Kiba asks. "Don't misunderstand me or anything but we all saw how strong Naruto was and even he couldn't shit against him but you knocked him out with one punch no sweat."

"Nice safe Kiba but I have to admit it seamed way too easy . . . almost as if Sasuke-kun wasn't aware of my presents until it was too late." Sakura answered.

"I think I know what happened" Jiraiya stated. "From what you told me so far I think that after we killed Orochimaru, Sasuke's cursed mark must have vanished and without it . . . well I think that Sasuke's rage and madness suddenly vanished and that's why you could beat him. I think that wasn't able to think straight after he lost the mark."

"I agree . . . the timing of the two events was perfectly even." Kakashi added.

_So that's it . . . he had returned to his former self . . . damn it. I thought that because of my skills I was able to beat him._

_Wait . . . a . . . fucking . . . minute . . . . . . . that means . . . the __**old**__ Sasuke is back again. __**BUH-YAH**__!_

With Sakura still in her own dreamstate Hinata couldn't hold it any longer.

"B-But what happened to Naruto-kun? Why did he . . . I mean . . . he thought that . . . almost five years ago?"

"I think I know what happened."

Everyone suddenly looked at Ino who had spoken.

"I'm not sure but I'm afraid it is or was your fault forehead girl."

That statement instantly but Sakura back to reality but before she could begin to insult her, Ino continue.

"Just think about what happened. Naruto lost all of his memories against a Sharingan user . . . and he regained a few of them in the middle of a fight against another Sharingan user and to top all that . . . which memory had returned to him huh?"

Everyone's eyes widened after that question.

"I think you got it all and why is or was your fault Sakura . . . well think about Naruto's last promise to you right before he left us."

_His last promise?_ Sakura thought but suddenly it snapped.

_**I swear I will bring Sasuke back . . . that's a promise of a lifetime**__** and I never go back on my word.**_

"Wait a minute . . . are you telling me that . . . ."

"That's exactly what I was telling you. I don't know why or how but somehow he must have remembered his promise to bring Sasuke back to you and that's why he didn't fight him with his full force. Also I think that Sasuke's Sharingan had something to do with it but I'm not really sure."

After that the room went silent again and all eyes stared back to the sleeping Naruto.

_How could I be so stupid? Everything I ever did to him . . . I shouted at him . . . I even punched him without reason . . . and he only wanted my friendship. After all I did to him . . . although he had forgotten it . . . he holds his promise to me_.

"I'm just so stupid." Sakura said to herself.

"Yeah you got that right and won't let you forget it for a long time!"

"Shut up Ino-p . . . ." Sakura started but realised that Ino didn't said a word to her.

"Hinata!?"

"That's right . . . Hinata . . . and let me tell you another thing. If you ever do that do my Naruto-kun again I promise you that I will rearrange your face until nobody knows if you are male of female. **YOU GOT THAT!**"

After Hinata's speech almost everyone was shocked. That outburst of the once so shy and timid girl surprised them to much. Only Jiraiya was able to keep his cool and began to write something in his little textbook.

_Oh yeah . . . just think about it . . . such an outburst without anything__ inside her. Damn I wonder what she will scream or do when she reaches a climax. I bet she is a screamer. Fuck I hope the boy will lend me her for a 'testride' later._

A few minutes later . . . after Tsunade punched Jiraiya through a few walls of the hospital Naruto slowly woke up and saw the crowd standing around him and the only thing he could do was grinning stupid.

"Hey guy's . . . did I miss something?" He tried to speak more but he suddenly felt no air inside his lungs because someone was hugging him . . . and way to strong from his point of view. Looking down he saw who it was but could only pant the name.

"Hi-na-ta-chan."

Without losing her grip she looked up with a few tears in her lovely eyes.

"Don't you ever scare me like that Naruto-kun. Ever you hear me!"

"S-ur-e b-ut co-uld y-ou re-lease m-e fi-rst?"

She slowly released him and stepped away a few inches. Suddenly remembering what she had done made her blush horrible and she was fighting with herself not to faint right away.

Before she could apologize to him Tsunade began to talk.

"Naruto . . . how do you feel?"

"Well I could use some air right now but all in all I fell fine . . . just a little headache."

Tsunade only nodded.

"Alright now that he's awake let me tell you what had happened today."

With those words she got everyone's attention again.

"Minutes before Orochimaru attacked us today I had a meeting with Jiraiya and he told me that his spy network discovered something . . . 'strange'."

She paused a moment before she continued.

"A few month's ago some of his spy's told him about a strange group of people. Everytime one of the Akatsuki members had been detected . . . they where there as well. First Jiraiya suspected that they wanted to join forces with Akatsuki but they never made contact . . . they only followed them. It seamed that they had a special reason for doing that but Jiraiya couldn't find out what it was . . . until a few day's ago."

Tsunade paused again.

"After Naruto and Jiraiya killed the last member of Akatsuki their group suddenly stopped moving . . . or so Jiraiya hopped but sadly he was terribly wrong. Defeating Akatsuki was exactly what they wanted because Akatsuki hat almost all of the tailed-beasts captured. Now there is a new organisation like Akatsuki but we have absolutely no idea what they are up to or who their members are but . . . "

"But what Tsunade-sama" Kakashi asks

"As you all know there are two different kinds of kekkei genkai's involve the eyes.

The Byakugan (seeing) and the Sharingan (copying). But the leader of this new organisation holds another one."

"But that can't be. There are only two kekkei genkai's of the sort in the entire world." Kakashi said with disbelieve.

"I know but according to a legend there is a third on but since nobody had ever seen it . . . well it became a myth."

"Ok assuming you are right . . . what is the ability of the third one?" Kakashi asks.

"I think that you have already seen it yourself."

Kakashi looked puzzled.

Jiraiya returned inside the room with a bloody nose and answered his question.

"Musubigan (merging). Easier said . . . the power to merge and control. We believe that one of the abilities of the Musubigan . . . well . . . to control the tailed-beast. That means merge them with human souls or dispossess them without killing the host. That's why they got a hold of Shukaku but the Kazekage is still alive. Take today for example . . . Shukaku suddenly disappeared without any warning right? I think that the person holding the Musubigan watched the battle and as soon as he saw that Shukaku would be destroyed he 'called' him back."

"Are you kidding me" Kakashi suddenly shouted "does that mean that there is someone out there how can summon the tailed-beast like we can summon animals and not only that but he is able to 'create' a Jinchuuriki a will?"

"Yes that would sum it up."

The room went silent again for a couple of minutes.

"But why" Gai started "why did they send only one tailed-beast against us and not more. I mean with three or four a once they could easily have destroyed our village?"

"Well I think I know why" Tsunade began "from what we know so far . . . using the ability of the Musubigan requires a massive amount of chakra. For example . . . to use one high-level nin-jutsu you need a certain amount of chakra. Now use the same technique five-times in a row you have to use five-times the same chakra amount.

To summon a tailed-beast you have to use a massive amount of chakra and I think that's why they attacked us today. They wanted to capture Naruto or to be more specific . . . his chakra reserves."

"Ok that's enough for today" Tsunade said "your performance today was flawless but now we all need some rest. We will meet again tomorrow at 10am."

"You are dismissed!"

As the group started to leave the room Naruto suddenly spoke up.

"Hinata-chan . . . I need to talk with you."

Hinata almost instantly froze in her movement and slowly walked back to him after everyone had left the room.

As soon as she reached him he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"Let me tell you one thing. What you made me promise you earlier you have to promise me now. Never and I mean never ever risk your life for me k?"

"B-but N-Naruto-kun I-I . . . "

"Never have you heard me. Because of me you almost lost your life and I don't think I could handle that loss. You are important to me and I won't lose you because you sacrifice yourself for me."

"B-but that's why I did it."

"What do you mean by that? I mean we know each other for . . . how long . . . two hours . . . and you are willing to lose your life to protect mine?"

_I think I know you my entire life . . . and I would like to know you for the rest of my life._

"Well . . . yes."

"Hmm weird but I guess that's what friends are for."

_No please don't say that. Please don't say that you will only be my friend . . . _

"But in your case I think I would like to be more than just a friend . . . Hinata-chan."

"W-What d-do you m-mean b-by that?" _Don't tell me he_ . . .

Suddenly he pulled her closer to him until their lips made contact for the first time. It was a slow and innocent kiss but Hinata wished that it would never end. After a few seconds (or hours to Hinata) they released the kiss slowly.

"As I said to Sakura earlier today . . . I would like to thank you for saving me. Tomorrow I would like to take you out to dinner if you like."

Hinata could only nod.

"Great but since I don't know where you live I would say we meet . . . hmm . . . at the Hokage monument because I need to find an apartment first and I only know the monument and the Hokage tower so far."

Hinata still could only nod.

"Perfect . . . let's see . . . 7pm is fine with you?"

Another nod.

"You know we really need to work on that. I mean I would really like to actually talk with you on our first date. Let's try it shall we. Say something . . . anything."

"Yes" it was the only thing she could whisper.

"See . . . you can do it . . . next time we meet we will try it a little louder but for now I think you should get home and get some sleep . . . and by the way."

He pulled her into another sweet kiss.

"You where great today and that's the truth."

"Thank you" She tried do say but only her lips where moving without any sound ever coming out of her mouth.

"My pleasure" Naruto answered and Hinata slowly walked out of his room and out of the hospital. Some of her friend tried to ask her what Naruto said but she couldn't her them (she didn't want to hear them). On her way home Hinata repeated two thoughts in her mind over and over again.

_He kissed me __– I have a date – He kissed me – I have a date – He kissed me – I have a date_

Not really sure how she made it home she slowly walked into her room and looked at herself in to mirror right beside her bed. Suddenly all her thoughts and dreams slapped her.

_**HE KISSED ME**__**!!!**_

That was her last thought for the day because she fainted and felt into her bed with her sweetest dream ever.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

It was past midnight and there where only a few nurses on active duty at the hospital but something moved inside the shadows towards a certain room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke Uchiha slowly regained consciousness and looked around. He tried to move and noticed that he tied up to his hospital bed.

_N__ot surprising considering that I'm an S-class traitor. I should be grateful that I'm still alive._

Suddenly the door to his room opened and closed quickly and he could feel the presents of someone inside the room.

"Who's there" he asks into the shadows but nobody answered.

_Who could it be?__ Assassin?_

"Show yourself. I know you're here!"

He tried to loosen his shackle but he hadn't much luck with that. Suddenly the little light bulb on his table filled the room with light.

His eyes tried to adapt to the light and after a few seconds he saw Naruto right beside him with a kunai knife in his hand.

"And now Sasuke-teme . . . I think we need to talk I little."

And the Kunai drove down.

Next time: the most important


	8. the most important

The Revenge of the Rasengan

Chapter 8

The most important

Sasuke Uchiha the number one rookie during his time at the ninja academy and the last member of the great Uchiha clan never felt more fear as of this moment. Not only was he unable to move or defend himself but he would be killed by the only person he ever considered a 'friend'. Although he would never admit it but since team 7 finished their mission in the wave country al those years ago he considered Naruto a worth rival and ever since then he tried to stay stronger than him. Naruto's strength had been one of the reasons for Sasuke to go and train under Orochimaru and their battle at the valley of ends 5 years ago felt really good to him. At that time he could fight with Naruto without holding back and he saw Naruto's real power at that time.

'_It's too funny_' he thought to himself '_5 years ago I tried to kill him without hesitation or mercy and he never ever showed fear. Now the tables have turned and all I could feel is fear_'.

Not wanting to show Naruto his fear he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the pain as the knife made contact.

"You can open your eyes again if you feel like it" Naruto calmly stated.

After Sasuke replied he saw that Naruto instead of killing him he cut the chakra robes restraining him to the bed. Sasuke needed a few moments before he could ask "Why?"

Naruto put on a little smile before he answered.

"I'm just returning a favour. Thanks to you I regained a few of my memories back. Now shut up and listen because there are a few things you need to know."

Sasuke remained silent during the whole time as Naruto told him his story. He already knows that the Itachi and the organisation he worked for somehow were after Naruto but now he also know why and it shocked him a bit. After he finished his story Sasuke took a few minutes and let everything he had been told sink in.

"Do you know what you did to me? My revenge my destiny . . . my only reason to live. You took it all away from me after you killed him."

"Listen to yourself you coward!"

"WHAT you call me a COWARD!"

"Yes I did . . . I may not remember much about you but from what I heard you are now the last member of the once strongest clan in this village . . . one of the mighty Uchiha. But here you are sulking about things that can't be changed. I tell you what Sasuke Uchiha . . . every student at the academy has more guts and honour than you."

That statement hit Sasuke even more that he would admit.

"So what if you can't kill your brother and take revenge for your clan . . . that doesn't mean there is no reason for you to life on."

"What else is there for me huh? Let me tell you that the only reason I had left this village and . . . ".

"Oh shut up will you. I remember our fight at that time Sasuke. After you saw my strength you thought that without the power from Orochimaru you would never be able to fight your brother. And another thing . . . you are now the last Uchiha alive so why don't you revive your clan again."

"And how do you think I can do that."

"Are you as stupid as you look or what. Find a girl or two . . . maybe three and if you don't know how to perform the 'Love-act' you can borrow a few of my sensei's bocks."

Sasuke's face suddenly flashed bright red and he shouted "That's not what I meant you baka. What I meant was that I'm a traitor. Do you really think that anyone inside this village will be willing to bear my children?"

"Well I know a certain konoichi who loved you years ago and I can tell that her feelings haven't changed ever since. Come to think of things that haven't changed . . . there is another reason for you to life."

"And what would that be loser?" Sasuke asked angry.

"ME"

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

"I don't mean **that** you little gay-boy . . . we never found out who is stronger one. Well I only remember two fights between us . . . at the valley of ends your actions were caused by the cursed seal witch is now gone by the way and earlier today Sakura knocked you out before I could do it. As you see we still don't know who is the strongest."

"You . . . have a point there" Sasuke had to admit "but what about . . . ?"

"Well if I die in a few days then we won't find that out but I'm sure that with help of my . . . our friends I will beat that damn fox but I need your help as well . . . although I could understand it if you refuse. After all if I win that fight I will be stronger then ever and you might not be able to beat me ever."

"In other words . . . if I help you with that thing I have to train harder than ever to beat you afterwards . . . or I don't help you and you could die and I couldn't fight with you at all. Am I right?"

"Pretty much yeah".

"Let me think about that. After everything you told me I need time to think about what you said."

"No problem but don't take to much time because the deadline is in six days and think about one other thing. I was able to kill your brother and our last fight ended in a draw. That means you are stronger than your brother ever was but not stronger then the guy who killed him."

With that said Naruto left the room with a big smile.

'_Now that I took care of him I need to prepare for my date_' he thought and went back to his own room.

"I don't believe what that brat just did."

"Well Tsunade-hime what else did you expect from my apprentice?"

"Shut up Jiraiya. You better explain to me what Naruto said about your books earlier."

"Ehm . . . well I loved to but I . . . GOTTA GO!"

"Come back here you pervert!!!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

In the morning Naruto left the hospital after Tsunade insured him that Sasuke won't be punished as long as he is willing to help him with his 'problem'. On his way out he meets with Sakura and told her what he did last night.

"This is maybe not the best time Sakura but I think you should go and talk with him. You told me that you once had deep feelings for him and your eyes told me that your feelings haven't changed. Talk with him and tell him your feelings" he said with a big smile and pushed her softly towards his room. Before she could say anything he gave her the 'Victory' pose with a big grin.

"Don't let me down Sakura because I already told him that there is someone who is still in love with him. I promised you I would bring him back but now it's up to you that he doesn't leave again."

Naruto turned around and jogged out of the hospital like a little kid and Sakura watched him until he left the hospital.

'_I won't disappoint you Naruto . . . thank you_' Sakura thought to herself and walked down the hallway towards Sasuke '_I won't let you down again . . . ever again. I promise_'.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile on the other side of the village Hinata awoke slowly inside her room with happiness inside her she never felt before. The though about Naruto kissing her last night and maybe tonight as well . . . it was almost to much for her and she couldn't stop grinning. She quickly jumped out of her bed and went inside her bathroom and took a shower. After that she got dressed in her usual ninja outfit and walked towards the dinning hall. On her way she collided with her sister Hanabi who looked like if she had a 24 hour wrestling match with her pillow.

"Good morning Hanabi" Hinata began "did you sleep well?"

"Mor- *yawn* ning nee-san" Hanabi said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes "why are you so happy?"

Hinata thought about telling her sister about her plans for tonight but hesitate because she knew that Hanabi could tell her father about it. Although it would be better if she told her because if Hanabi would see her leave the compound at night and could blackmail her and that was something Hanabi was really good at. Hinata had learned that the hard way a few years ago.

"If I tell you do you promise that you won't tell anyone?"

Hanabi suddenly grinned darkly "Sure why would I tell anyone."

"I mean it Hanabi . . . if you tell . . . I'm going to hurt you" Hinata said angry what mad Hanabi a little afraid.

"OK I promise you."

"Alright" Hinata began and took a look around to make sure that nobody would listen "Yesterday after the invasion I went to see Naruto at the hospital and well . . . he kissed me and . . . ".

"HE WHAT!?" Hanabi almost shouted. She knew Naruto and she also knew that her sister had a major crush on him but she always thought that he was too dense to register it. Hinata quickly covered her sister mouth and almost "Don't be so loud Hanabi."

"Well sorry but what did you expect? After I read your diary I know how much you dreamed about that and -."

"YOU READ MY DIARY!!!"

Hanabi gulped hard.

"I-I mean . . . I'm happy for you nee-san" Hanabi quickly said trying to change the subject.

"Thank you . . . but never do that again or I'm going to tell father about your little adventure with Konohamaru a few weeks ago. Also Naruto-kun asked me on a date tonight."

"Really? . . . that's so romantic . . . but what about father. He would never allow it."

"That's why I want you to not tell anyone. What father doesn't know . . . well you get the point."

Hanabi nodded "Alright I promise but you have to promise me something too" she said and blushed a little "make sure that . . . it will be a night too remember."

That statement made Hinata blush as well "It's a deal" she said and gave her sister a big hug. The whole situation made Hanabi almost cry in happiness for her sister "I can't believe that your dream finally come true."

"At least one of them" gave Hinata back.

On their way towards the dinning hall Hanabi suddenly asked "How will you keep this hidden from father?"

"Don't worry about that . . . I have a plan."

Hinata wished she was as sure as she sounded because she honestly had not thought about that. Just thinking not being able to go on her date almost made her cry but suddenly she had an idea. '_It would be dangerous but it would also be worth it_'.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurenai sat on the couch inside her apartment and enjoying a hot cup of tea when suddenly she heard a knock at the door. She walked towards the door and opened it.

"Good morning Hinata. What can I do for you?"

Kurenai know the Hyuuga heiress since she was 8 years old and she looked never as happy as of today. 'I wonder what happened that made her so happy'.

"Kurenai-sensei I need your help" Hinata said and walked inside.

"Sure . . . have a seat and tell me what you need."

"Actually a have two requests. First could you tell my father that you and I would do some late night training today because I . . . well . . . I have a date with Naruto-kun tonight and . . . ".

"Say no more" Kurenai unterbrach "I fully understand and of course I will help you. Ahhh I can't believe that you finally found the courage to tell him your feelings."

"Well actually he invited me and I haven't told him yet."

Kurenai suddenly looked like someone slapped her.

"But when . . . how . . . why . . . I mean I'm happy for you but . . . ".

"I don't know myself but I will find out tonight" Hinata answered her sensei's unfinished question "but I need something else."

"Name it."

Suddenly Hinata's face flashed completely red about what she would ask her sensei.

"Well . . . you see I . . . I need . . . " she began playing with her index fingers. Kurenai saw it and instantly knew what Hinata wants. With a little smile she placed her Hands on Hinata's shoulders and said "No problem".

30 minutes later Hinata left her sensei's apartment with a small bag in her hands.

"I hope he will like it" Hinata said to herself and walked home.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

After Naruto had left the hospital and found a place to life he decided to take a walk around the village and maybe get some training done. On his way through the village he saw many people starring at him or simply ignoring him. Of course he knew why they react to him this way and he couldn't blame them. After he went past a little restaurant a few villagers suddenly blocking his way.

"I couldn't believe it at first. Why did you come back to our village 'demon brat'" one of them shouted.

Before he could say anything a voice behind him said "Leave him alone".

Naruto turned around and saw Hinata behind him caring a small bag.

"Hello Hinata-chan. Don't worry about them. Did you sleep well?"

"Hey don't you dare ignore me when I'm talking to you".

"Hey just ignore that brat. I heard that the Hokage really **LIKE** him if you know what I mean. Maybe that's the reason why he is allowed in the village."

"Or maybe that Hyuuga whore behind him is the reason. It wouldn't surprise me if the Hyuuga head is trying to . . . "

He couldn't finish his sentence because he suddenly felt a kunai on his neck. Looking at his friends he saw two Naruto clones holding kunai's on their necks as well.

"I don't care if you insult me . . . but you spoke ill of the Hokage and the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and for that I can't forgive you. ANBU!"

Suddenly 3 ANBU members appeared in front of Naruto without making a sound.

"These three villagers had insulted the Hokage and Hinata Hyuuga. Take them to the Hokage for punishment."

After the ANBU left with the villagers Naruto turned to Hinata again.

"Sorry about that Hinata-chan. I hope that you can forgive me. Maybe you shouldn't . . . ".

"No Na-Naruto-kun . . . that doesn't change our plans for tonight."

"Really? Thank you sweetie. I guess I will see you tonight then. Bye."

With that Naruto dashed away and Hinata turned around and started walking home.

However unknown to them Hiashi Hyuuga saw the whole scene while he was sitting inside the little restaurant with Neji. After he heard the insult at Hinata and his person he almost jumped from his seat ready to kill those bastards but he was stunned at what Naruto did. Not only has he defended the honour of his daughter and the Hokage but the whole Hyuuga clan as well. After he heard the little chat between his daughter and him about tonight he turned to Neji.

"Neji . . . tell me everything you know about Uzumaki Naruto."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror and again she could not stop smiling. '_I hope he likes it_' she thought to herself and again looked at her clock. She only got 20 minutes left but decided to show up early and after a last check up she left her room and walk out of the compound.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto was standing on top of the Hokage monument and looked at the village. He tried to calm himself down like his sensei teached him but for some reason he couldn't do it.

"Damn what is wrong with me? It's only a date!" Naruto told himself over and over. '_A date with_ . . . ' he thought to himself and suddenly he saw Hinata walking towards him '. . . _with the sexiest woman alive_' he finished in his head.

Naruto somehow hoped that Hinata wore something hot but he never expected this. She wore a small tight black top that clearly showed her curves and gave him a pretty good look at her big breasts and her naked belly and a dark pink miniskirt and some black high heels. Her only cover if you want to call it that way was a short blue jacked. All in all she looked like she could melt ice without ever touching it. Never had Naruto seen a more beautiful girl before and to be fully honest to himself he had no idea of how to react.

After a few minutes he was able to stop starring at her and stammered a small greeting witch made her slightly giggle. Hinata's plan worked better than she thought it would and after she saw his reaction Hinata decided that it was a great idea to ask her sensei for some clothes earlier. After Naruto guided her behind a few trees Hinata saw that he prepared a romantic picnic for the two of them. Hinata thanked him mentally because that way nobody would see them and the risk of her father would find out about their date would be minimal.

Naruto remembering his sensei's teachings on how to handle woman tried to be a perfect gentleman. He helped her sit down on the blanked, compliment her about how good she looked and tried not to stare to much at her womanly attributes (Witch was the hardest part).

"I hope that you enjoy yourself so far Hinata-chan?" Naruto ask trying to start a conversation.

"Yes I do." Hinata answered slowly but couldn't look at him.

"Hmm . . . I think someone need a little confident boost their" he said and wrapped his left arm around her waist. That move of his made her heart jump and she blushed deeply. He saw her expression and quickly but smoothly

"If you don't enjoy yourself it would really hurt me sweetie. This is your night and after he finished our lunch we will do whatever you want."

Hinata was speechless. After she heard Naruto's words she was sure the she could faint right away. Pictures of what they could do after their meal flashed through her mind and she desperately tried to filter the pervert one's out. Naruto never moved his hand away from her until they had finished eating and with a soft whisper he asked "Now Hinata-chan . . . what would you like to do next?"

The whole time Hinata tried to think of something but nothing would come to her. Suddenly she had an idea and without a word she snuggled herself against his shoulder.

"If you don't mind . . . maybe we could stay that way for a bit."

Naruto gasped a little because of her bold move. He never thought that SHE would take the offence but feeling her body so close to his he decided that he could life with it.

With a big smile he said "Whatever makes you happy sweetie . . . to be honest I had no plans for us after the picnic so I thought that maybe you would come up with something" He raised her chin with his free hand "and I'm very glad about that" Naruto finished looking deep in her eyes.

Hinata suddenly had a flashback of what had happened inside Naruto's hospital room and gulped lightly.

"Naruto-kun . . . can I ask you something?"

"Sure Hinata-chan."

"Why . . . why did you kissed me back in the hospital?"

Hinata blushed a little at hearing her own question.

"I did it for two reasons. First of all you saved my life back then and I thought that it would be the best way to thank you."

Hearing his explanation Hinata could feel tears behind her eyes but nothing prepared her of what he said next.

"And the other reason . . . I can't explain it but after I saw you inside the Hokage office yesterday I couldn't stop thinking about you. I don't know why I never realised it but . . . anytime I think about you I can feel my heart pounding harder."

Hinata couldn't believe what she heard. She had always hoped that Naruto had the same feelings for her that she had for him.

"I'm not sure if you have some similar feelings but I had to tell you and if you don't . . . ".

"I love you" Hinata cut him of.

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened at what Hinata just said. 'I must start hearing things' he thought as he looked at the Hyuuga girl in his arms.

"Hinata . . . what did you just say?"

"I said . . . I – Love – You . . . Naruto-kun. Since we met at the academy I had a huge crush on you and slowly . . . over the years I fell in love with you" Hinata said without stuttering because she could finally confess her feelings towards him.

"But from what I heard from the others we never really talked to each other. Why did you never told me . . . and more important . . . why me? As far as I know you could have any guy inside or outside this village and you fell in love with me of all people."

"Well . . . I never told or showed you my affection because I was shy and afraid because I feared that you won't feel the same. Also you showed me that you have to fight to get what you want. Ever since you left the village many guy's from the village and other countries tried to take my hand in marriage but not one of them had what you have. They never had to work hard for everything because of their parents. They thought that money or a big house would be enough to win my heart but I don't care for such things although I was raised in such a way. Because of my father and mostly of all because of you I know that being a so called 'royal' doesn't mean you are a good person."

Naruto listen to her story and once again he asked himself why the hell he didn't notice her before. She was smart, caring and to top it all the most beautiful being he ever saw.

"Hinata I lo . . ." Naruto began but suddenly he felt a great pain inside his head. He could hear himself screaming and he heard Hinata crying out his name. Seconds later his world went dark and he heard nothing at all.

Hinata began to panic because she had no idea of what just happened. She was sure that Naruto would say the three 'magic words' to her but all of the sudden he began to scream and holding his head in his hands. Hinata used her Byakugan because she thought that someone attacked them but she couldn't see anyone near enough.

"Naruto what happened" she tried to ask but after she looked at him with her Byakugan she knew. His chakra system in his head began to collapse causing him unbelievable pain.

"Naruto-kun tell me what is happening to you!" She got no answer.

"Naruto-kun say something" Hinata shouted at him. She put her fingers on his neck and what she felt made her blood as cold as ice.

His heart had stopped.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!"

Next time: desperate measures


	9. desperate measures

The Revenge of the Rasengan

Chapter 9

Desperate measures

Desperately screaming his name Hinata tried to somehow revive her big love but everything she did doesn't seem to work. She began to panic and used several juken strikes aimed at his heart but that also didn't have any effect. Hinata tried to remember everything she had ever learned about first aid but her mind was completely blank and she felt some tears rolling down her cheeks. Looking down at him she deactivated her Byakugan after she saw that his chakra network had finally collapsed. At that moment Hinata didn't care about anything else anymore. She only felt this sharp pain in her heart while she simply couldn't stop her tears from streaming out of her eyes. Even if she would confess her feelings towards him now it wouldn't matter because she wouldn't get an answer from him. No 'I feel the same' nor 'sorry but I don't feel the same' . . . nothing. That knowledge alone had been worse than the constant abuses from her father every time she mad a mistake during her training. Nothing did ever hurt her like the knowledge that Naruto would never know how she loved him. She began to cry heavily and wrapped her arms around his lifeless body whimpering his name over and over again. Suddenly she felt something hard pocking against her leg and she instantly knew what it was. A few tears were streaming down her cheeks while her hand reached slowly at his right leg towards his weapon pocket.

"If I can't be with you . . . I have no reason to life." Hinata whispered quietly.

She grabbed the knife from his pocked and positioned it on her neck took one last glance at him and stabbed her with the kunai.

However before the knife made contact with her flesh Hinata felt a strong hand on her arm preventing her from killing herself. She looked up and saw a beautiful young woman next to her with an ANBU mask over her face. She wore a tight black pair of ninja pants and a black tank top over a fishnet shirt. The only thing hiding her womanly curves was a long grey coat similar to Anko's and she had her hair knot together in a long pony tail.

"What do you think you're doing . . . _Hyuuga_?" The masked girl asks.

Hearing her voice and the strange way that woman said her family name finally snapped Hinata out of her daze.

"Leave me alone . . . I . . . I don't care about my life anymore . . . I would rather die with him than life without him." Hinata sobbed and tried to shake her arm free.

"Hey-hey calm down will you! Why would you kill yourself instead of bringing him back to life?"

Hinata got angry because of those words and began to scream.

"I tried everything I could think of but nothing worked! He is dead and there is no way . . . "

"Will you shut up! Of course there is a way." She cut her off.

"W-what do you mean? Who are you? Can you bring him back to me?" Hinata blurted.

"In the correct order . . . There is a way to revive him . . . my name is Nami . . . and yes I can bring him back but only on one condition."

"Name it!" Hinata shouted instantly.

"You won't tell anyone not even him or your Hokage how I did it."

"I promise Nami-san. Please help him!"

"Alright stand back" Nami said and kneeled down next to Naruto. She rushed through many hand seals and Hinata saw that Nami gathered a massive amount of chakra into her palms. After she was done with the seals Nami placed her fingertips over Naruto's body right above his seal.

"**SEAL BREAK STRIKES**"

"What" was the only thing Hinata could say before Nami began to strike the Kyuubi seal with her fingertips. It almost looks like a Hyuuga technique similar to the 8 trigrams 64 palms but unlike the Hyuuga's signature attack Nami only stroke Naruto's seal over and over again. After a few seconds Nami stopped her movement and Hinata saw what she had done.

"Y-you forced your chakra . . . "

". . . Into his seal thus awaking the Kyuubi and his regenerative powers and bringing him back to life." Nami finished Hinata's sentence.

"Now we have to hurry because he won't survive without medical treatment and you should also inform the Hokage and your friends that the fusion ritual has begun."

Hinata couldn't believe what just happened. Since the last 3 minutes she was the happiest, the saddest and the luckiest girl in the whole world. First she had thought that Naruto would try to confess his feelings towards her. Then he practically died for some unknown reason and she was ready to die with him. Suddenly a mysterious girl appeared and not only prevented her from committing suicide but also brought Naruto back to life. However before she could thank her Nami suddenly spoke again.

"I would suggest you go home and get some different clothes while I'm gonna take him to the hospital."

Hinata suddenly realised that she still wore the outfit Kurenai-sensei lent her before she left for her mission with Kiba and Shino and she suddenly blushed because the thought that if her friends or family would see her with such clothes Hinata would certainly die through embarrassment. But could she really trust this Nami person. Sure enough she had saved Naruto without hesitation. But there was something about her. Something Hinata couldn't really describe but form somehow deep inside her Hinata knew that she could fully trust this Nami person.

Hinata slowly stood up but suddenly she felt a little unsure about leafing Naruto behind with somebody who knew about the Kyuubi-Naruto connection.

"Don't worry . . . I'll make sure that nothing will happen to him. Now hurry because time is running out."

Hinata slowly nodded and dashed away without another word but the look on her face before she ran away said enough.

'If you hurt him . . . I will kill you.'

Nami watched until Hinata was out of sight before she grabbed Naruto's body and carried him away.

'_You are exactly as they described you_' Nami thought to herself after Hinata had left her '_I only hope that I can really change things_'.

Unknown to them, a dark figure watched the whole scene and after Hinata had left the figure vanished as silent as it appeared into the night.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hiashi Hyuuga was sitting inside the Hyuuga compound and took another sip from his tea. After he saw his daughter with Uzumaki Naruto earlier today he had a long talk with his nephew. Neji told him everything he knows about Naruto and Hiashi was impressed on how highly his nephew spoke of Uzumaki. He knew Neji very well and he never heard him speak of someone with such admiration. Granted he saw Naruto at the chuunin exams were he defeated Neji and after that he heard that he defeated Gaara who's now the new Kazekage but Hiashi for his part didn't believe the whole story. He always thought that the 'demon brat' should never had become a ninja in the first place because of the danger that lives inside him but slowly over the years he saw the boy in a different light. He again thought about what had happened this afternoon and still he couldn't believe what he saw but after his talk with Neji and after he told him about Hinata's crush for the boy Hiashi made a decision.

Suddenly the door to his room slammed open and Hinata stormed inside.

"Father" she called him breathless "sorry to disturb you at a time like this but have you seen Neji-niisan?"

"Welcome back Hinata. I guess your date with Uzuma- . . . "

"Father please I need to find Neji . . . Naruto will die in a few hours if I don't find him!" Hinata cut him of.

"What?! Explain yourself . . . and where did you get those clothes?"

__________________________________________________________________________________

30 Minutes later Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Lee, Choji, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Gai, Asuma and to everyone's surprise Sasuke were standing inside a specially prepared hospital room around Naruto.

As soon as Nami brought him to the Hokage office, Tsunade immediately guided her to the hospital and alarmed Jiraiya and Kakashi and after a few minutes almost the whole 'ritual group' had appeared but a few were still missing. Only Hinata, Neji and Tenten haven't arrived and Kurenai, Shino and Kiba with Akamaru were still away on their mission.

"Were the hell are they?" Tsuande asked angrily.

"Don't worry" Jiraiya said "I'm sure they will be here any minute. In the meantime could you tell me were that Nami girl went because I have a few questions for her."

"She left as soon as we arrived here and I haven't seen her since. Why do you wanna know?"

Before he could answer the door opened and Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Hanabi and Hiashi entered the room and Hinata instantly dashed towards Naruto's bed.

"Hiashi" Tsunade asked puzzled "why are you here?"

"My daughter told me about what happened during her 'meeting' with Uzumaki Naruto and I decided to come along and before you ask . . . Hanabi overheard our conversation and begged me to bring her along. Now I would like to know what happened with Uzumaki Naruto."

Tsunade thought about for a moment after she took a good look at Hanabi and then she told them the whole story about Naruto's condition and what they are planning to do now.

Hanabi for her part was stunned and a little disappointed on how the village treated Naruto because of what's inside him.

After Hiashi heard the whole story about the fourth's sacrifice and Naruto's current condition he was once again surprised on how that boy managed to act like he did today.

"So now you will try to perform a unity mind-walk jutsu and help him regain his memories so he can defeat the Kyuubi and gain his powers?" Hiashi asked the Hokage and she simply nodded.

"I'm sorry to say that now but . . . I must forbid every member from the Hyuuga clan to participate."

A very loud "WHAT" could be heard inside the whole village a few seconds later.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Somewhere at an unknown hideout

"Master I have returned."

"Welcome back Kuno. Sit down and tell me what you have discovered."

"Yes Master . . . I have new information's about Uzumaki."

"Has it begun?"

"Yes Master."

"Perfect . . . now . . . bring them to me."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Back to Konoha

The group looked stunned because of Hiashi's announcement and if Tsunade didn't know her better she would have bet that Hinata would kill her father right after he had finished speaking.

"What do you mean Hiashi . . . are you telling me that the life of a fellow shinobi isn't worth a little risk?" Tsuande asked the Hyuuga head.

"That's not what I meant. I will allow my family to participate . . . but I demand that you let me join in."

'Now that's the bull's-eye' Tsunade thought and nodded again.

"Alright boy's and girl's" Jiraiya began "now that that is taken care of let me tell you a few things. First of all what ever happens during the mind-walk . . . don't damage of relocate anything unless I say so because everything you will do would affect his brain directly. Secondly don't try to attack the Kyuubi because if you die inside his mind your body will die also and thirdly . . . you are going to see his entire life within is memories and . . . well let's just saw that some of them are far more worse than every nightmare you ever had. So please keep in mind that everything you will see had already happened and you can do nothing against it."

"Hn . . . I don't think that his life can be any worse than mine" Sasuke said coldly.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear Uchiha" Jiraiya said with such angry voice that even got Tsunade frightened "Naruto once told me a little bit of what happened to him during his childhood and let me tell you . . . I have seen many things in my life. I witnessed the death of many friends and enemy's during that time but after he gave me a short description of his early life even I couldn't hold my tears back. But if you are so confident let's just see if you can handle his memories . . . as for the others . . . and specially you Hiashi . . . I hope that after you saw his past you will think differently about him and his behaviour."

After a few minutes of silence Ino stepped forward and told them to focus their chakra at their palms and hold on to one another.

"Are you ready for our little trip?" Ino asks and the whole group nodded.

"Alright then . . . **UNITY MIND-WALK JUTSU**"

And world went dark.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto slowly awoke with a terrible headache. He looked around and found himself at a very strange place and desperately tried to remember what happened to him. The last thing he know was . . . pain . . . mind-crushing pain and then . . . nothing. Naruto gathered all his strength and finally after a few minutes he was able to lift his body from the ground and a few minutes after that he was able to stand straight. Carefully scanning his surroundings he again wondered '_Where the hell am I_'. He began to walk down the wet and cold hallway until he stood in front of a gigantic gate made of steel. He looked inside but saw nothing. He had a questioned look in his face but after a few moments it snapped.

"That is the Kyuubi cage" he said to himself with a low voice.

'_But shouldn't the Kyuubi be in there_' he wondered but suddenly the big gate slammed open and Naruto could hear a dark and demonic laughter.

"**WELCOME MY DEAR NARUTO. ARE YOU READY TO DIE?**"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Back to the unknown hideout

"Master Tadashi I brought you the prisoners."

Tadashi looked up and saw Kuno dragging three tied up ninja's and a ninja dog inside his room.

"Ah yes very good . . . welcome my dear friends. I hope that my minion's didn't hurt you too much because sometimes I find it hard to control them."

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm sorry about that my lovely lady. My name is Tadashi."

Kurenai paused for a moment because his name somehow sound familiar to her but she pushed that thought away for the moment.

"Well than Tadashi-_san_. After you told us your name . . . what do you want from us?" she asked and looked at her team.

Tadashi grinned evilly before he answered.

"Actually I don't want anything . . . I want to give you something if you would do me a little favour."

__________________________________________________________________________________

In Naruto's mindscape

"What the hell is this Ino" Tsunade asked angrily.

The group of shinobi were standing in a long and soaked corridor with many doors on each side. They saw some small pathways during their exploration and for a regular person it almost looked like a big mace. After a few minutes however Ino couldn't help herself.

"Alright that's it . . . you" she shouted and pointed at the Hokage and the older jonin's "tell me why you let that happened to him."

The younger group looked puzzled at her female friend.

"What do you mean Ino? What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked. Because they were on the same team for a long time he knew that Ino was extremely angry right now.

Ino didn't look at her friends as she spoke again.

"What wrong you ask? Just look around you . . . his mind is a complete mess!"

"Hn . . . what did you expect from him. Of course his mind is a mess . . . that loser never . . . ."

"SHUT UP UCHIHA! Seriously I don't know what I ever saw in you."

Ino's outburst shocked her friends because they knew that she had a big crush on the boy since their time at the academy.

"To answer your question . . . I saw many mindscapes in my life but this" she waved her arms around "this is neither the work of the Kyuubi or Naruto himself. Look at this" she pointed at some seals on the walls behind them. "Those seals can only be preformed during the early childhood and they must be replaced after a few years with stronger ones. If my memory is correct then it was done right before he entered the academy or shortly after."

"What does that mean Ino?" Sakura questioned her blond friend.

"I will explain it simple . . . those seals drained him of his chakra since the day he was born . . . and they are part of the reason why he never could control his chakra and from the looks of it those seals did also so damage to his brain after they had been replaced. We often scold him about how he behaved around others but after I saw those seals it became clear to me."

"And what is that?" Neji asked.

"Well . . . you of all people should know."

The younger generation of the group looked questionably at her but suddenly they heard a quiet voice behind them.

"Cage-Bird-Seal." Hinata said with wide eyes.

"Correct" Jiraiya answered "but these seals work a little different. The cage-bird-seal only inflicts strong pain but these" he pointed at the seals on the walls "would kill the person branded with instantly."

For a few moments the younger ninja's seemed to have forgotten how to breathe until Sasuke spoke again.

"Wait a fucking minute there . . . you mean to say that everyone who knew about the seals could have killed him anytime he or she felt like it?!"

A deep silence followed afterwards because of his obvious question.

"Why?" came finally out of Hinata's mouth.

"Because they didn't give a shit about my son and my last order!" a new voice stated.

Everyone turned around to face the one who had spoken.

"It can't be" came from the older generation.

"Greetings my old friend's . . . it's good to see you again because now I'm able pay you back for what you did to Naruto."

Right in front of the group of shinobi stood the forth Hokage.

Next time: the life of a hero


End file.
